


Calm Before The Storm

by Snowy_Snowflake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Like I said this is going to be really fluffy, M/M, More Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Snowflake/pseuds/Snowy_Snowflake
Summary: As Shuichi lays in bed with his significant other in his arms, he realizes that he wouldn’t trade anything in the world to change this peaceful moment. With Kokichi curled up in his arms, lips parted slightly to take in air, and the golden glow illuminating his features, Shuichi found himself falling in love with the boy all over again.





	Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhHHHHH I’m back!! Sorry for not posting in awhile ^^” I’ve been busy writing...something you’ll find out later that may or may not relate to this or the title... >:) I haven’t been procrastinating I promise— 
> 
> ~Snowy

The golden glow of the sun’s rays filtered in to the partially drawn blinds, casting its ethereal gleam down upon the two lovers snuggled up in bed. There, in the middle of the dark blue room with checkered blankets resting on the bed were Shuichi and Kokichi. 

Kokichi was sound asleep pressed up close to Shuichi’s chest, fitting in so perfectly that it almost seemed like he was meant to be there. His arms were lightly clasped around Shuichi’s back, completely at ease and relaxed. Shuichi had one of his arms hooked around Kokichi’s waist while the other was on the back of his head in a protective manner. Their legs were entwined together and both looked inseparable. To say everything was right with the world for them would be an understatement. 

Shuichi looked down at the boy he loved so dearly and smiled, a small pink blushing forming on his cheeks as he looked at him. The way his eyes fluttered ever so slightly combined with his lips parted a bit to take in air made Shuichi a flustered mess. _...Kaede was right, I really am lovesick when it comes to Kokichi. Whenever I see him I—_

“Mmmm…” Kokichi made a small noise in his sleep as he turned himself on his side more and nestled his face into Shuichi’s black, long-sleeved pajamas. Once satisfied he stopped moving around, a look of contentment on his sleeping face. Shuichi couldn’t stop himself from breaking out into a large grin, smiling like a kid on Christmas. 

Only one word came to his mind, ‘Adorable.’ _...I really am a mess, aren’t I?_ Shuichi sighed at himself, fondly staring at the boy with such love and affection in his gaze that his heart sped up and he melted into Kokichi’s sleepy hug. Shuichi exhaled a quiet breath as he held Kokichi closer. 

Instantly, a calming peace washed over him like a gentle waterfall, or like a Sakura petal lazily floating down, or even the gentle pitter-patter of raindrops. Whatever it was, it made Shuichi feel completely serene. 

“Mmnn…I love...you..” Kokichi mumbled in his sleep, whispering other terms of endearment Shuichi couldn’t quite catch. Shuichi knew Kokichi was sleep-talking, something he rarely did or got the chance to see but was so sweet and cute when he was. 

“You too, my love.” Shuichi responded, rubbing Kokichi’s head and back to coax him back into a deep sleep. The soothing gestures seemed to work, as Kokichi stopped moving around in a restless frenzy and settled down again. Shuichi kissed the crown of his head, moving to caress his cheek with small, gentle strokes that always made Kokichi feel conciliated. 

In response, Kokichi curled into Shuichi’s chest and snuggled under the checker-boarded covers that he demanded so desperately. 

_“You got to pick the room color! I get to pick the sheets!”_

_“Haha, of course.”_

Shuichi found himself smiling fondly at the memory, reminiscing on past events that made his heart flutter. 

Shuichi laid back into the pillows, taking in the peaceful silence surrounding the lovers. Turning slightly so he could look at Kokichi’s sleeping face, he found himself examining Kokichi’s features, finally able to do so without the constant changing of Kokichi’s expression. 

His cheeks were soft and pale, practically beckoning him to reach out and stroke them. His eyes were closed in a deep sleep while small, quiet snores escaped his mouth. The sunlight that danced in through the half-drawn blinds washed Kokichi’s deep purple hair that got lighter towards the ends in an ethereal glow. Faint bags could be seen from under Kokichi’s eyes, revealing the lack of sleep the poor boy had accumulated over one too many late night D.I.C.E. missions. Shuichi would have to talk to him about that. 

Glancing down further, he saw Kokichi wearing his Koala pajamas that Shuichi had gotten him. He never went to sleep without them, and to Shuichi, it felt oddly endearing. Kokichi had tackled him into a hug when Shuichi got them for him, and sometimes, when Shuichi would tease him about it Kokichi replied with a, “I am not cute! I am super evil!” or, “I am the shadows of the night! Fear me! I’ll take over the world and everyone will bow at my feet!” and stick out his lip with a pout. This just prompted further teasing. 

Shuichi realized just how hopelessly in love he was with this boy. He loved every inch of him, every little quirk, every little sign that indicated what Kokichi was really feeling. Everything about Kokichi made his heart speed up and chest glow with warmth. 

Looking over at the clock which read 9:58 A.M. Shuichi decided that it was finally time to get up, no matter how much he wanted Kokichi to get some more sleep. “Hey...Kokichi? Wake up, love.” Shuichi cooed, shaking his shoulder a bit. 

“Nnn...five more...minutes…” Came Kokichi’s sleepy reply, snuggling closer to his warmth. 

“But—” Shuichi stopped himself when he saw Kokichi fast asleep within seconds. “...Fine, five more minutes.” Shuichi agreed, pressing a feather light kiss to his ticklish neck. Kokichi’s mouth twitched upwards as he let out a tired giggle. Shuichi laughed quietly to himself as well. 

With five more minutes of nothing else to do, Shuichi decided to keep taking in the beauty of his partner. Moments like these, where they just sat in tranquility with no pressing matters to attend to were the moments where Shuichi found himself falling in love all over again. It was breathtaking how much your life would change when you found someone to hold close, to share secrets with, to shower with love and affection, and in return be loved and happy. 

“You’re staring...Shu…” Kokichi whispered without opening his eyes. 

Shuichi’s thoughts instantly halted, now replaced with a bright red blush that spread across his face. “K-Kokichi!?” Shuichi wanted to slap himself in the face with how high his voice went. 

“Nee-heehee, the...one and… _*Yawn*_...only!” Kokichi chirped groggily, opening his big, wide, violet eyes that Shuichi would get lost in. “How was my… _*Yawn*_...beloved’s rest?” Kokichi asked casually, bringing a hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. 

Shuichi knew he was acting cute to make him even more flustered. And it was working. “G-good! A-and yours?” _Smooth, Shuichi._ He scolded himself. 

Kokichi smirked as he rested his head against the pillow, staring into golden eyes. “Good…” Kokichi mumbled, eyes starting to slip shut. 

“Still sleepy?” Shuichi questioned, genuinely surprised Kokichi hadn’t said one lie yet. 

“Mhm…gimme cuddles...” Kokichi lazily demanded, nuzzling his face into Shuichi’s neck. Shuichi complied, wrapping his arms around Kokichi in a tight hug as he buried him in the blankets. “Do you...hafta go to work...today?” Kokichi asked after a little while of cuddling, head resting in the crook of Shuichi’s shoulder and neck. 

“If I could I’d spend all day with you love, but you know I have to go…” Shuichi frowned sadly, wanting more than anything to stay with his boyfriend and cuddle. 

“But that’s a lie! I never want to see my beloved’s face again!” Kokichi slipped on a mask with ease, smiling too widely. 

Shuichi looked at him with soft, gentle eyes, knowing the truth of his words. “I’ll miss you too.” Reaching his hands out, he cupped Kokichi’s face and leaned in. Kokichi closed the distance between the two and kissed him, trying, and failing to will the blush off his face. 

Kokichi’s brain took a few seconds to catch up to what happened, and within moments found himself hugging Shuichi tightly. “I’ll come back home as soon as I can after I'm done...'detectiving' as you call it, then tomorrow we can spend the whole Saturday together, ok?” Shuichi reasoned, hugging Kokichi just as tightly. 

“Geez Shumai, what would you do without me?” Kokichi teased, his energetic personality coming back to him. 

“I can’t imagine what I’d do without _you_ , love.” Shuichi replied, gaining the confidence he didn't know where came from. 

“Bleh! Shuichi’s being super sappy today!” Kokichi huffed, secretly enjoying the compliments. But he wouldn’t let Shuichi ever know about that. 

Sighing, Shuichi ruffled his hair and rested his chin on Kokichi’s head. “You won’t be here all alone, right? Aren’t you and D.I.C.E. going out today?” Shuichi wondered, feeling even worse if Kokichi had to stay here all alone. 

“Are you trying to trick me into revealing my next plan for world domination!? I’ll have you know that the Ultimate Supreme Leader of evil doesn’t fall into traps!” Kokichi bossily declared, puffing out his chest. 

“So that’s a yes?” 

“No!” 

“...Right. Just be sure to come back early, I hear we’re supposed to get a pretty bad snowstorm.” Shuichi explained worriedly. 

“You doubt me!? B-betrayed by my o-own b-boyfriend! Th-that’s so...mean! WAAAAAH!” Kokichi bursted out into fake crocodile tears, adding in several sniffles to look convincing. 

Shuichi sighed for the umpteenth time, already feeling a headache coming on. Funny how just minutes ago they were laying in bed _peacefully._ However he still loved the little liar nonetheless. 

Looking around the room to try and find _something_ to stop the obnoxious crying, his eyes landed on the perfect thing. 

“I c-can’t b-believe you’d d-do such a th—Mmph!” Kokichi was cut off when a pillow hit his face, effectively shutting him up. Shuichi threw his hands over his mouth to stop his laughter from seeping out, the task becoming harder to do so as he caught a glimpse of Kokichi’s bewildered look. 

Kokichi stared at Shuichi with wide eyes, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. “Did you just…?” Kokichi trailed off incredulously. 

“Pfft! Hahaha!” Shuichi exploded in a fit of laughter, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes. Kokichi was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, at a loss for words. 

“You—Haha! Should see the look on your face—!” Shuichi held his sides, laughter echoing off the walls. “That was pricele—woah!” Shuichi’s laughter had caused him to tip backwards and fall off the bed, landing on his bottom. 

“Haha!” Kokichi mocked, crawling over to the side of the bed with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “It’s payback time!” Kokichi raised a pillow up in the air and threw it towards Shuichi, who dodged it with ease. “Nee-heehee! Catch me if you can!” Kokichi challenged as he jumped off the bed and raced out of their room. 

“You can’t get away that easily!” Shuichi called after him, chasing him out the bedroom door. 

Yes, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! It means a lot to me how much love and support this community provides, it really keeps me going :) Thank you!! <3


End file.
